Starting Over
by muggle-iow
Summary: Carby-what happens when a relationship starts again? Final Chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

Starting Over  
  
A/N: this is my first post and I'm not really sure about this! I know that I ramble in this one but I think it will take a while to get there but please keep reading it will get better(I hope). Please R&R!  
  
This is set about 3 months after Carter and Kem's baby has died, Kem has gone back to Africa.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Something New  
  
'Right' I think as I stand outside those double doors 'I didn't come all this way for nothing! Today is the day that really matters!' As I walk in to the ER department I notice the noise, the bustle and the size! Its total different to London, it was quiet there and a lot smaller! 'OK 'I think as I walk up tho the main desk.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sarah Brewer" I hear myself say to the guy at the main desk "I start today" the guy at the desk shakes my hand   
  
"I'm Frank, nice to meet you! So, your from England? Well don't worry, Neela over there shes from England, just qualified as a doctor and Dr Corday who works in the OR is English too!"  
  
I smile at him, not quite knowing what to say. He seems nice enough.   
  
Suddenly the double doors slid open someone ran in with a gurney yelling "23 year old male, car fire, 3rd degree burns"  
  
"got it"   
  
a voice appears to cone from a doctor standing behind me, she is average hight, with highlighted brown hair. I hear Frank say  
  
"this is your chance, follow Dr Lockhart"   
  
so I follow the woman, assuming that she is Dr Lockhart.   
  
"hes going in to arrest, DeFib cart over here now!"   
  
I rush over to get the cart   
  
"charge to 100....Clear!" nothing happened "charge to 300....clear" still nothing "start compressions" she carries on shouting out orders, then finally "time of death 6:55 am" as we all walk out of the trauma room she catches me up and says  
  
"hi, I don't think I've seen you around before"   
  
I answer "Sarah Brewer, its my first day today"  
  
"oh right, Dr Lockhart, how long have you lived in America for then?"  
  
"I moved last month, so I'm still adapting to how different it is here! Sorry if I was a bit slow just then"  
  
"don't worry, its your first shift, I was like that to begin with, made a complete change from being an OB nurse!"  
  
"You were an OB?"  
  
"yeah, I always wanted to be a doctor but my mother couldn't afford it so I went in to nursing. Sorry I have to go, nice talking to you though"  
  
and she was gone. I walked up to the front desk where Frank was eating a donut.  
  
"hi" he said as i walked over there.  
  
"hi"   
  
"patient died?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"oh dear...What was Dr Lockhart saying?  
  
I could tell that he was a gossip  
  
"nothing much, she was just introducing herself"  
  
The rest of the shift was surprisingly quiet, no more major traumas but I was still relieved that my shift was over. So I went to change my jacket and just as I was leaving Dr Lockhart caught up with me.  
  
"hey, you want to grab a coffee of something?"  
  
"yeah, OK" we ended up going to a little place round the corner  
  
"so" Dr Lockhart started "how was your first shift?"  
  
"OK" I answer "well except for that man first thing"  
  
"yeah well, nothing could have been done for him."  
  
There was an awkward silence, Dr Lockhart broke it.  
  
"So where abouts in England did you live?"  
  
"I lived in London all my life."   
  
"How you finding Chicago?"  
  
"its big and a lot more violent than London, but I think I'm getting used to it!"  
  
"good, it will take a while."  
  
"yeah I thought it would."  
  
Another awkward silence, god this was uncomfortable!  
  
"look, I have to go" I said.  
  
"yeah, I had better get going as well, where do you live?"  
  
"umm...110th street"  
  
"hay, same here, I come with you"  
  
"OK"  
  
we sat on the EL in silence, and walked back in the rain to our apartment block.  
  
"you on tomorrow Dr Lockhart asked  
  
"yeah, 6am to 6pm!"  
  
"lucky you, I have a day off!"  
  
"unfair, this is my apartment, bye"  
  
"yeah, bye, see you around"  
  
R&R 


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
please R&R!  
  
Chapter 2!  
  
Decisions  
  
Abby's POV  
  
"can I talk to you?" I heared a voice behind me, I knew it was Carter but he sounded different. As I turned around i relised that he had been crying.  
  
"yeah, of course, what is it?"  
  
"not here, what time are you off?"  
  
"5 minutes"  
  
"OK. I'll meet you outside"  
  
"OK" i wonder whats wrong with him, I said that I would be there for him so I will be I just hope that no major traumas come in!  
  
"hi" I see him standing outside  
  
"hi, lets go" he starts walking fast I follow him saying nothing. We eventually get to an empty coffee shop, we order and grab a seat.  
  
"so" i start "whats wrong?"  
  
"its Kem, I got this letter from her"  
  
Dear John  
  
I know that you still like her, its obvious, you are trying to hide it from yourself but you need to face it,I can't see you, I know that you still said that you loved me but I don't think that your heart meant it, I could see the way you looked at her, you still loved her. What we had was never going to work, it was too rushed, we shouldn't have done it, we should have known that it wouldn't work.   
  
I'm sorry, its for the best  
  
Kem  
  
"God, I'm sorry John, do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"why the hell do you think I asked you to come here tonight?" he snapped "god , I'm sorry! Its just..."  
  
"I understand, look is what that letter said true?""  
  
he took a deep breath, "at the time I didn't realise it, but since I got the letter I have been thinking, it is true"  
  
"wow!" I breathed, "I don't know what to say!"  
  
"well, first i want to know how you feel about me"  
  
"umm...when I got the letter from you I was angry, upset and confused to why you didn't want to see me, then when you came back with Kem, i understood, she made you happy I could tell by the way you looked at her. When I saw you two, I realised that you were happy and that was how I wanted you to be so I forgave you and let you go."  
  
"that doesn't answer my question!"  
  
Oh God, I'm going to have to tell him the truth, why am I so scared about it? I do still love him and its finished with him and Kem so I suppose it won't matter. I take a deep breath.  
  
"yes, I do still love you"  
  
silence, I can tell that he wants to say something.  
  
"look, just say what you want to say, I don't care what it is!"  
  
"OK, God this is hard! I love you Abby, I won't mind if you don't want to get back together after what I did, and i don't want an answer now. Please think about it, about us!"  
  
"Ok, I'll think about it."  
  
"good, I have to go now" he said as he got up.  
  
"bye" I hear myself say, I'm still in shock!  
  
Then I feel his lips touch my cheek "bye" he whispers then walks out  
  
Oh My God, I think, what am I going to do? I walk home slowly, still thinking, 'what shall I do?'  
  
Just as I get outside my door I hear the phone ringing, as I walk in I hear the answer phone beep  
  
"hi Abby its Susan, can you phone when you get this..."  
  
I pick up the phone  
  
"hi Susan, whats up?"  
  
"hi, nothing much, just wanted to talk, only having Chuck and Molly for company is a bit boring!"  
  
"yeah, look Susan I'm gald you phoned I really need to talk!  
  
"OK, what is it?"  
  
"well, its Carter, to cut a long story short, her still loves me and wants me to decode if i want to carry on with him!"  
  
"Oh my God! What about Kem?"  
  
"well, she wrote to him saying that it was obvious that he liked me, and that she wanted to finnish it with him!"  
  
"wow, he must be upset!"  
  
"yeah, he didn't seem it, i think he was just confused!"  
  
"I can see why! Look Abby, I can't tell you whether to go for him or not!"  
  
"yeah, I know that, but...oh i dont know! I'm so confused!"  
  
"well do you still like him?"  
  
"yeah and I have forgiven him but I don't know!"  
  
"sorry Abby, I can't help you!"  
  
"yeah I know! Look thanks Suze"   
  
"i'd better go, my shift starts at 6am"  
  
"oh, lucky you!"  
  
"you never loose that sarcasm do you?"  
  
"nope, sorry!"  
  
"OK, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
R&R 


	3. Together

Disclaimer: still don't own anything!  
  
Chapter 3!  
  
Together  
  
Carters POV.  
  
1 month later  
  
I'm so tired, I haven't sleeped well since I showed her that letter, she still hasn't goven me a straight answer,   
  
in fact I haven't talked to her except in Traumas! I think she changed her shifts to avoid me, but today was hetic,  
  
we were working the same shift, there was a gang fight with many fatatilys.  
  
"John" I her her calling me as I leave the hospital, I speed up, I don't know why, I guess I think it will be bad!  
  
"John" she calls again  
  
I turn round, shes standing there, right behind me! 'please say something' I think, what does she want?  
  
"look, John, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you recently, its just..." she trails off "its just, I haven't been sure about  
  
my feelings for you, i love you, I always have, but , well...I can't explain...its been difficult!"  
  
"Abby, I understand, I felt the same, I thought I loved Kem but deep down I knew that it wasn't true, I just didn't want   
  
to face up to it!"  
  
"I love you" she whispers  
  
"I guess you decided then?" I don't know what to say!  
  
"yeah, I guess I have! Come on lets go" I sudnely relise we are standing it the Ambulance and everyone is looking at us,   
  
but I don't care, I have her back, I Kiss her again!   
  
"look, we still need to talk though!"  
  
"yeah, come on, lets go!"  
  
"yeah, my place? Its private!"  
  
"yeah, OK"  
  
when we get to her appartment, she makes coffee.  
  
"look, John, I will get back with you, but..you must promise me that you tell me everything!"  
  
"yeah, OK, i understand, but it works both ways, you don't block me out, you'll tell me everything?"  
  
"yeah, OK!"  
  
she gets up, "shall I order a pizza?"  
  
"yeah. OK"   
  
"I'm just going to have a shower, you know where everything is"  
  
"OK"  
  
Abby had been in the shower for about 5 minutes when the phone started ringing "can you get that?"  
  
"hi"  
  
"John?" I hear Susan's voice on the other end   
  
"yeah, how are you?"  
  
"fine, what about you?"  
  
Abby calls out "who is it?"  
  
"its Susan!"  
  
"OK, tell her I'll be 1 minute!"  
  
"she'll be 1 minute" I relay to Susan.  
  
"OK"  
  
silence, neither of us know what to say.  
  
"so, Abby decided to go for it?"  
  
"yeah, she told you?" why did I bother to ask?  
  
"kinda, she said what happened, and I told her to make her own decission!"  
  
Abby walked out of the bathroom, I passed the phone to her.  
  
"Susan, its Abby"  
  
I can't hear what Susan says, great, I get one side of the convasation!  
  
"yeah, thanks"  
  
........  
  
"No, not yet!"  
  
.......  
  
"Hey!"  
  
.......  
  
"OK, I'll speak to you soon!"  
  
.......  
  
"bye"  
  
she puts the phone down.  
  
"so what about that pizza" I can't think about anything else to say!  
  
"yeah, I'll order it"  
  
as we wait for the pizza to come we talk about our days and stuff. The pizza arrives and I can tell that Abby is  
  
thinking as we eat.  
  
"John, I was thinking!"  
  
"oh careful" I joke "what is it?"  
  
"well, I was thinking that, well, why don't you move in with me?"  
  
"W.." i begin, I speechless!  
  
"I no, its quick but... well, we were going out before but, I think we should!"  
  
"well, yeah, ok!"  
  
she smiles.  
  
"good! Look, I should go to bed, my shift starts at 5!"  
  
"yeah, I should go!"  
  
"Carter"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"what were we just talking about? Stay here!"  
  
"yeah, do you mind it I take a shower?"  
  
"no go ahead"  
  
"night"  
  
"night!"  
  
I let the cool water run over my body, as I think about Abby, us living together! Wow.  
  
I come out of the shower, shes already asleep, I kiss her forehead gently, she stirs.  
  
"sorry did I wake you?"  
  
"no!"  
  
"Look Abby, what Kem said was really true,I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"night"  
  
"night"  
  
R&R! 


	4. Moving On

Moving On  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sara's POV  
  
A/N. Set 1 year later (bit of a time skip but it will speed it up)   
  
Ok I;m not that good at the medical part so I'll miss it out, its not important!   
  
Great. Another shift! 6Am to 6pm! I slowly get dressed, I really can't be bothered! The only thing that keeps me going is Luka, knowing that I'm going to see him today, then go out after, I wouldn't go to work if it wasn't for him! I hate being a nurse, getting bossed around all the time, being ignored! Perhaps i should go to med school, become a doctor! Its an idea! I'll talk to Luka tonight!  
  
"hi Sarah" I hear frank   
  
"hi" i mutter  
  
"hey, whats up?"  
  
"what, oh, nothing!"  
  
"yeah, its sounds like nothing, is it something to do with Luka?"  
  
"no, nothing to do with him, we're fine!"  
  
"triple trauma coming in, house fire, mother and two kids!"  
  
"you'd better go" states Frank  
  
"really" I answer sarcastically  
  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
"Sarah" I hear a voice behind me  
  
"Luka, hi"   
  
"hi" he kisses me "you still up for tonight?"  
  
"yeah, theres something I need to talk to you about though" he looks worried "hey, don't look so worried, its nothing bad!"  
  
"Ok, if you say so, shouldn't you be off by now?"  
  
I look at my watch "yeah, I didn't relise what the time was!"  
  
"ok, look go now before Weaver finds that your still here! I'll pick you up at 8"  
  
he kisses me again  
  
"bye, see you tonight!"  
  
(A/N. That evening)  
  
"look, Sarah, you said that you needed to talk to me, can we get it over and done with?"  
  
"yeah, look, for a while now I've been thinking, ummm... I ve been thinking that I want to be more than just a nurse, this may sound strange but I was thinking of becoming a doctor, but"  
  
he interrupts me "you need funding and you were going to ask me to help out?"  
  
"well, yeah, I mean, I can't afford it on a nurses sallary and I don't really want a loan because of the high intrest. I will pay it back to you, I promise!  
  
"look, sarah, its no problem! I think its a great Idea!" I smile at him hes so caring and understanding.  
  
"Ok, I have a confession to make, I wanted to ask you something!" "Ok, what?" "well, I was wondering if you would move in wit me, I mean, we've been going out a year..." I place my finger on his lips and kiss him gently "of course I will, but when?"  
  
"as soon as you like!"  
  
"well, I'd prefer not to pay next months rent..."  
  
"but the day after tomorrow is the first!" "yeah, we both have the day of tomorrow!"  
  
"OK, I'll help you pack!"  
  
I smile at him again, God I love him!  
  
"on one condition, you tell me about your past, I've told you about Danijela, I know nothing about your family!"  
  
"OK, i well, my father went off with some other woman when I was 5. Mum kinda fell apart after that, my sister, Tara, was sixteen, we had different fathers, thats why it was such a shock when Dad left, she thought that he loved her, he took her in with a 7 year old daughter. Once he left Mum got depressed and tided to kill herself, Tara looked after me and kept Social Services away, it would have been worse for Mum if we were taken away from her. After she tried to kill herself she got better but then she became an alcoholic after a while she decided to get her life back on track, Tara convinced her to stop, for me, for her. That just made it worse, she stopped drinking but it brought back the depression, by this time I was 16 and I decided to move out, I know it was selfish leaving her but I wanted to get a good education! I looked after her, she tried to kill herself again. Then Tara was killed, a gang shooting. Thats when Mum totally lost it, she wouldn't speak to anyone and when I went to see her she just looked past me, it was terrible, at least she wasn't drinking or harming herself. Then one day she disappeared, the police kept telling me that she would be fine, but I knew what she had done. They found her a week later drowned in a pond 3 miles away. I wasn't upset, well I was, she had died, but I was kinda happy that she had died, I loved her, don't get me wrong but it was better that was. Then, well I started at nurse school and well, I qualified, and decided to get away from London and moved here!"  
  
he was silent 'please say something' I thought  
  
"wow, I don't know what to say, I'm sorry!" "hey, don't worry, its OK. I've spent my whole life having people feeling sorry for me, I guess thats why I didn't tell you before. I accept what happened, I know that I couldn't have changed it, so I live with it. I hate people feeling sorry for me all they do is check that I'm OK all of the time, it gets annoying!"  
  
"yeah, I know what your saying!"  
  
"so, please don't tell too many people!" "OK, I won't! Look lets go, we have alot to do tomorrow!"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"you coming back to mine?"  
  
"I'd love to, but I think I'll get a bit of packing out of the way tonight!"  
  
"OK, look I'll come and help you?"  
  
"OK, come on lets go!"  
  
R&R!  
  
A/N. I will only post the next chapter if I get at least 1 review, i don't care how good I just want to know if people are still reading! 


	5. Forever

Chapter 5  
  
Forever  
  
A/N: thanks for the reviews!  
  
Carters POV  
  
Carter and Abby have been living together for 1 year.  
  
The clock flashes 6am. Its too early, I have to get up in an hour to go to work! I look at her, curled up, sleeping peacefully. I'm so lucky to be with her, I messed it up so bad with Kem, I'm surprised she took me back, she is so caring and loving! We have been living together for a year now, I can't believe it has been so long!  
  
I lie in bed thinking, I want to marry her but does she feel the same? I'll ask Susan at work today, Abby tells her everything! I look at the clock., 7 am, I should wake her!  
  
"Abby" I whisper, she doesn't respond, I kiss her.  
  
"hey, its 7 am, time to get up!"  
  
"what? Oh, yeah!"  
  
"come on, I'll make breakfast!"  
  
"OK, I'm just going to have a shower"  
  
"OK" I kiss her and get up to get breakfast  
  
the phone rings, who could that be I think, "hello"  
  
"hi John, its Susan"  
  
"hi, you OK?"  
  
"yeah, look is Abby there?"  
  
"shes in the shower!"  
  
"OK, look tell her I need to talk to her, its nothing important!"  
  
"OK, look, Susan, can I ask you something?"  
  
"yeah, what?"  
  
"well as your Abby's best friend I was thinking that you would tell me something!"  
  
"well it depends, what?"  
  
"well I was thinking that, well, maybe we should get married! Has she said anything to you?"  
  
"wow, she was saying that she would like to, but thats about it!"  
  
"so do you think I should?"  
  
"yeah, I think that you should, she really loves you, you know!"  
  
"yeah, I no!"  
  
"look, I'd better go!"  
  
"yeah, I'll tell her you called!"  
  
"bye, Good Luck"  
  
"thanks Susan, Bye"  
  
I'll invite her out tonight! I'll book out her favorite restaurant. No wait, I'll make it a small thing, just a walk along the river then I'll ask her, straight after work!  
  
"John, who was that on the phone?"  
  
"Oh, it was Susan"  
  
"oh, what did she want?"  
  
"she wanted to speak to you but she wasn't sure if you were on today!"  
  
"OK" she comes out of the bedroom ready to go "I thought that you were making breakfast!"  
  
"oh yeah, sorry, lets just go and get a coffee, if thats woke  
  
"yeah, thats fine!"  
  
"you ready?" i ask her, our shift has just finished.  
  
"yeah, come on!"  
  
"OK, I'll just be a minute, I'll meet you out side!"  
  
"OK, don't be long!"   
  
I check to see if the ring is in my pocket, it is. God I'm nervous, will she say no?   
  
"Abby"  
  
"hi, come on, lets go!"  
  
"yeah!"  
  
we make conversation as we walk to the river  
  
"did you hear that Sarah has moved into Luka's?"  
  
"yeah, I heard!"  
  
we get to the river, wok this is it I think!  
  
"Abby?" "yeah"  
  
"I have something to ask you!"  
  
"OK, shoot!"  
  
"well" I say taking the ring out of my pocket "will...will you marry me?"  
  
she doesn't say anything, please say something I think!  
  
"yes, of course I will John" she throws her arms around me and we kiss. When we separate I put the ring on her finger.  
  
"come on, lets go" she puts her arm round me, she can't stop smiling, I'm glad that i can make her so happy, she deserves it. We walk home in silence.  
  
R&R, I need at least 1(good or bad) before I upload the next chapter! 


	6. Trouble

Chapter 6  
  
Trouble  
  
Thanks for your reviews, in this chapter things should speed up a bit!  
  
Neela is 8 months pregnant  
  
Abby POV  
  
I look at the clock, 6 am, I should wake Carter up, our shift starts in an hour. I kiss him gently, "hey, John, wake up" I kiss him again  
  
"muph" he grunts  
  
"come on, our shift starts in an hour, get up"  
  
"OK, i love you!"  
  
"yeah, same here" I smile "I'll just go and get breakfast" "not for me, thanks!"  
  
"what?" "i'm not hungry, I'll just have a coffee!"  
  
"OK, you sure?" he nods  
  
I walk into the kitchen and put the coffee on, I can't be bothered to eat either. I go and get dressed Johns in the shower, he comes out, dressed.   
  
"hey"  
  
"hi"  
  
"you ready?"   
  
"yeah, we don't have to leave for another 10 minutes!"  
  
"I no, lets go out and get a coffee!"  
  
"whats wrong with mine?"  
  
"nothing, nothing, its just I wanted to take you out!"  
  
"to go and get coffee? How romantic!"  
  
"I no, its the best i can do...for now anyway!"  
  
"OK, lets go!"  
  
We walk into the hospital 5 minutes early and make our way to the lounge where Susan is sitting.  
  
"hi you two!"  
  
"hi, Susan, you OK?"  
  
"yeah, you?"  
  
"i'm fine! Whats it like out there?"  
  
"fine, we have cleared the board for once!"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"look, I have to go and see Kerry about something" John says  
  
"OK, see you later!" he kisses me  
  
"so...?" Susan asks.  
  
"what?"  
  
"you know exactly what, I'm not blind!"  
  
"nope, give me a few more clues!" I giggle  
  
"well, lets see your hand!"  
  
"OK" I show her my right hand  
  
"your other one!" I pull my left hand from behind by back  
  
"wow, its beautiful! Congratulations Abby!"  
  
"thanks" I can't stop smiling, she hugs me  
  
"I'm so ple..." a huge crash interrupts her, we run outside to see what it is. We gasp in shock at the sight that meets our eyes!   
  
"Right everyone, if ANY of you move your dead!" A masked man is holding a gun, threatening everyone. "OK, since none of you are going no where, I'll take this mask off, also none of you will know me!" he obviously hadn't noticed me standing behind him! Carter came down the stairs as he took off his mask.  
  
John gasped and looked straight at me, the man saw him and turned round and saw me standing there, his identity was reveled, it was Eric.  
  
"Abby, what are you doing here?" his voice had softened a bit, but her was still pointing the gun at the others  
  
"Eric, I work here!" he looks confused!  
  
"Oh, right, yeah!"  
  
he turned round to address the others "I bet you lot are wondering why I'm here with a gun and no-one else? Yeah? Well, I came here because I am feed up with people trying to drug me up all the time, they say their 'helping' me! Well, I came here to show you what I think of you lot!" he held the gun to his head, I gasp, he turns round sharply "well, you were the one who tried to put me on drugs, you did it to mum and now look at her!"  
  
"yeah" Interrupt him, I know theres no point it getting angry "and she has got her life back together, shes working again, living a normal life!"  
  
"I don't care Abby, they destroyed Mum, they'll destroy me!"  
  
"Eric!"   
  
"no, don't try!"  
  
I take a step forward "look, Eric..." he shoots, it hits me in the stomach. I clamp my hand to the wound and step back and lean against the wall, for suport.  
  
"Oh my God" Neela screams "my waters have broken!"  
  
"Eric!" Carter yells and starts coming towards me  
  
"no, John, don't stay there, I'll be fine!" he looks at me, I can tell her wants to be here, to kill Eric if he has to!   
  
"look Eric!" Susan says from behind me "now both Abby and Neela need medical attention, let me help them!"  
  
"no" he says "Abby can go and help Sam, you are staying there!"  
  
"Abby can't walk over there, let me go"  
  
"No, its OK, I'll go!" I think I have a plan  
  
"Abby, you can't, not by yourself!"  
  
"OK, look Eric, I'll go over there, but, I need Susan to help me, OK?"  
  
"yeah, OK!"  
  
I feel Susan's arm around me, we slowly walk over to Neela, every step i take sends shooting pain up my side. I gasp at the pain.  
  
"come on, Abby" Susan whispers to me  
  
we eventually get over to Neela, I collapse on to the floor  
  
"Abby, are you OK?" Susan whispers  
  
"yeah, look after Neela!" I say Eric starts to threaten the others, Susan looks worried, "look, Susan he won't do anything to them!"  
  
"yeah, look what he did to you though!" Neela pointed out  
  
"yeah, I provoked him!" I move closer to Neela and Susan "look, I think I have a plan! What we need to do is sedate him!"  
  
"yeah, I think we all know that, but the only problem is how, not only do we have no drugs, you've been shot, Neelas in Labour, and the person we need to inject is armed and will kill us if we try to do any thing!"  
  
"yeah, I know! But I know a way to get drugs and I can try to inject them!"  
  
"Great, Abby, how do you propose we do that?"  
  
"well, Neela, you need to pretend that your in a lot of pain, and Susan, we will persuade Eric to let you go and get some morphine but you will really be getting medozaloam I will then try to sedate him with it, OK?"  
  
"yeah" they both answer in unison  
  
"OK, you know what to do!"  
  
Sam starts screaming 'in pain' Eric turns round, now its my turn.  
  
"look, Eric, we need some pain meds! Let Susan go and get some!"  
  
"no!"  
  
"look Eric, please let me go and get some!" Neela screams again. "look, she really needs them!"  
  
"Fine, if it shuts her up!"  
  
"thank-you!" Susan bends down to talk to me  
  
"look, Abby are you OK?"  
  
"well, i;m bleeding to death, and my brother could either kill himself or any of my friends!"  
  
"OK, I get your point, look what blood group are you? You need more blood!"   
  
"um, I'm AB negative, look Susan you don't have to you know!" "I do, If i don't you will die! Look, i'll be back soon!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Susan walks off, everyone watched her, scared, I suddenly relise how much i hurt, I breathe in sharply, John notices.  
  
"Eric" he shouts "can I go and see Abby, she needs me!"  
  
"No" Eric answers expressionlessly  
  
"please, she will die if you don't! Do you really want to kill your own sister?"  
  
"well, no...but!"  
  
"please Eric" John begs  
  
"OK, but why do YOU want to be with her so much?"  
  
"well, we're, ummm, well we're engaged!"  
  
"well, well aren't we the romantic ones?" I suddenly feel really light headed, then everything starts going black  
  
"Abby!" I faintly hear John yell   
  
"Abby stay with us!" I hear Neela pleading.   
  
Suddenly I feel a prick in my arm, Susan must have got back with the blood, just in time!  
  
"hey, you OK?"  
  
I feel pressure on my wound, they must be trying to stop the bleeding, John is sitting next to me.  
  
"Abby, hey, look, you don't have much blood, try to stay still!" by this time I'm fully awake  
  
"look, we need to sedate him, Susan did you get the medozaloam?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"OK, give it to me, i'll try to inject it!"  
  
"No Abby, you can't, you need to stay still!" John sounds really concerned  
  
"yeah, but, if I go then only one of us will die, if one of you go then you may be shot then that will be two of us! And hes my brother, I was practically his mother! He'll listen to me, he won't listen to a stranger! You have to let me go!"  
  
"look, Abby, we understand!" i hear Kerry say, how did she get there i think. "but you can barely walk, how do you propose to get over there?"  
  
"well, yeah...umm, i hadn't thought about that!"  
  
"look, take this!" Kerry hands over her crutch "I don't know how much it will help but.."  
  
"thanks Dr Weaver!"   
  
"you'll be OK!"  
  
"OK, look, John, whatever happens" I can feel myself crying "I will love you!"  
  
"look Abby" he's crying too "I will see you again, now go!"  
  
"OK, I love you!"  
  
I get up and walk towards Eric, he hasn't noticed perhaps I can surprise him!  
  
"what are you doing?" he turned round suddenly  
  
"look, Eric, I know you don't want this, but, it will help you!"  
  
"NO" he shouts   
  
"LOOK, Eric, listen to me! It will help you, you can't keep kidding yourself that it won't work! It will, look at Maggie, she has really got her life back together, she has a job and everything!"  
  
"yeah, but she's boring now, all of you are boring!"  
  
"no, Eric, we're not boring, we're just different from you! You will never be normal if you don't take your meds! Why don't you try you will find your life will be better! You can do a lot more, you can get a girlfriend a permanent job! Look Eric please for me, for Maggie!"  
  
"NO, I won't not for anyone!"  
  
"OK, then you will be arrested and have to go to prison!"  
  
"yeah, well, I will do anyway!"  
  
"No you won't, if you take your meds then you won't, you may get community service and you will be admitted to a psychiatric unit until you take your meds, look Eric plea..."  
  
he shoots again, it hits me right next to the previous one, I collapse onto my knees, John runs to me!  
  
"look, Eric" he cries "look at what you have done! You have shot your sister, who acted as your mother when you were young! Please, I beg you! Let me inject you with this, and please take your meds!"   
  
Eric's face changes as he realizes what he has done, he breaks down in tears!  
  
"OK, I'll take my meds, just I want Abby to give that to me!"  
  
"she can't, look.."  
  
"its OK John, I'll do it!" I try to get up, I fall back down. John comes over and helps me, we walk over to Eric who gives out his arm, I inject the medozaloam. He immediately calms down. Yet again I go light headed, I feel John place me down on the floor  
  
"I love you" i whisper  
  
"I love you too" I hear him reply before I black out.  
  
R&R  
  
there will be more about Neela in the next chapter! 


	7. Survival

Chapter 7  
  
Survival  
  
A/N: sorry I haven't updated for a while, this takes part practically straight after the last chapter finishes. You'll figure it out!  
  
Carters POV  
  
I'm sitting outside Trauma 1, there wasn't time to take her up to the OR. God I hope shes OK, shes been in there for over 4 hours, I haven't heard anything. She will be OK, shes on good hands, they closed to all traumas and Elizabeth, Weaver, Luka, Pratt and Sam. Gallant went up to the NICU with Neela, Kerry sent Susan home about an hour ago, she was very tired and probably too worried about Abby. Suddenly the doors open, Weaver walks out.  
  
"shes OK, we had to remove one of her kidneys where one of the bullets hit and we managed to repair the hole in her stomach. She'll be fine, but we will keep her in here for a while!"  
  
"God, thank-you so much, I was so scared that I would never see her again!" I start crying tears of relief!  
  
"hey, its OK" i feel her put her arm around me "look, she won't wake up for about an hour now. She will need you and look at you, go into the lounge and try to get some sleep, I'll come and get you when she starts to wake up!"  
  
"OK" I nod at her, shes right, I'm no use like this!  
  
I walk slowly to the lounge, I must fall asleep straight away because the next thing I remember is Weaver coming to wake me up.  
  
"hey, she coming round!"  
  
I wake up straight away and run round to Trauma. Shes lying there intubated, her eyes are open and she looks at me as I walk in, Luka is in there to.  
  
"hey" I say to her as i sit down next to her bed  
  
she smiles  
  
"can you extubate her?"  
  
"well her breathing is regular and she had no damage to her lungs, so I suppose so" he smiles at me  
  
he moves over to do it, I can't watch as he does it.  
  
"hey" I move back over to her  
  
"John" she replies.  
  
"how you feeling?"  
  
"OK, I suppose, what did they have to do in the end?"  
  
"well, they had to remove one of your kidneys and they managed to repair the hole in your stomach so you will have to be fed through a drip for a while!"  
  
"Oh great, what happened to Eric?"  
  
"well, security cane and arrested him, they were going to take him to Illinois state penitentiary but I made them take him to psych. hes in a safe room at the moment"  
  
"hey, thanks, he would have never forgiven me if he went to jail, can I see him?"  
  
"look Abby, he was really upset about what happened and I think that if he sees you like this then, well he may get worse. But i'll see if you can go and see him once you are out!"  
  
"OK" she looks really tired  
  
"look, you look shattered, try to get some sleep!"  
  
"OK, as long as you stay here!"  
  
"OK, i'll stay until your asleep but then I'll go and get you some clothes and have a shower!"  
  
"OK" she closes her eyes, I gently kiss her on the lips, she smiles. I watch her, her chest rise and fall rhythmically until she's asleep. I get up quietly and leave the room. I make my way to the lounge to get my coat, Frank yells something at me but I just ignore him, I go home and notice the answer phone light flashing, I press the button.  
  
"John, its Susan, can you phone and tell me what you know as soon as you get this, thanks!"  
  
I pick up the phone and dial her number Chuck picks up "hello"  
  
"hi Chuck, is Susan there"  
  
"shes asleep at moment, but I can take a message!"  
  
"look Chuck, its John, please let me speak to her!"  
  
"OK, but if shes angry you can get yourself out of it!"  
  
"OK"  
  
I wait a while as he goes to wake her  
  
"John" he voice is desperate "is she OK?"   
  
"yeah, shes fine" I hear her sigh of relief "she had one of her kidneys removed and they managed to repair the hole in her stomach  
  
"Oh God, I take it she's awake?"  
  
"yeah, well, I made her sleep"  
  
"good, can I go and see her?"  
  
"yeah, she'll like it that your there when she wakes up!"  
  
"OK" "tell her I'll be by later, I just really need to try to get some sleep!"  
  
"OK, thanks John!"  
  
"its OK, bye"  
  
"bye!"  
  
I suddenly relise how tired I am, not just physically, mentally as well. I can't be bothered to get undressed so I just climb into bed and fall asleep.  
  
R&R  
  
thanks for all your reviews they are really encouraging! 


	8. Arrivals

A/N. Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I didn't have any reviews for my last chapter =(, so, if I don't for this chapter I'll stop!  
  
Arrivals  
  
Gallants POV  
  
God, I hope Neelas alright! She sounds like shes in a lot of pain!I wish I was over there, helping her and Abby, I wish this never happened! Susans come back now, with some blood bags, I assume for Abby and a syringe for Neela, suddenly Abby faints and John runs over, Susan gives the blood to Abby. She comes round, I relise that Weaver is round there now they are all talking, and Neela hasn't been given any medicine! Abby gets up with the syringe and starts walking towards Eric, Weaver has given Abby her crutch, 'What the hell is going on' I think! Neela is sitting with Susan, Carter and Weaver. Abby is trying to convince Eric to let her inject him. OMG! He has shot her again! Carter has run over to Abby. Finally Eric has calmed down and they have injected him. I run over to Neela. As Susan runs over to Abby  
  
"you OK?"  
  
"yeah, well, OWWW!"  
  
Eric is now handcuffed and Abby is moved onto a gurney   
  
"hey, come on...lets get you upstairs! HEY! Can someone get me a wheelchair?"  
  
"yeah, course!" Pratt replies and runs off to get one  
  
"how far apart are they?" I ask as.  
  
"about 10 minuets, look, are you OK?"  
  
"yeah, I'm fine, I can't believe that just happened!"  
  
"yeah, I no, it was so scary!"  
  
Pratt returns with the wheelchair.  
  
"thanks Greg" he stays standing there "go and help with Abby, we'll be OK!"  
  
"OK, good luck!"  
  
"thanks" we reply in unison  
  
"come on" I say to Neela "lets get you up there!" as I help her into the wheelchair  
  
"I love you!" she whispers  
  
"I love you too!" I reply as she screams in pain at another contraction  
  
"there getting closer and stronger!" she grimaces  
  
"OK, lets get you up there!"  
  
5 hours later  
  
I watch her sleeping peacefully as I hold Preeya Rose Gallant, our beautiful little girl. I sit there thinking of what happened today, is Abby alright? Neela will be asleep for a while so I decide to put Judith in her cot next to Neela's bed and leave a message with the nurse in case she wakes up and I go down to see how Abby is.   
  
I go down to the ER, I don't think that they'd have taken her up to the OR. Corday is walking out of Trauma 1 as I get out of the lift.  
  
"is she OK?" I yell at her, she turns round.  
  
"yeah, she should be! We had to remove one of her kidneys and repair a hole in her stomach. Hows Neela?" I was surprised at this question, I didn't know she knew Neela!  
  
"shes fine, asleep at the moment!"  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"a beautiful girl!"  
  
"you got a name yet?"  
  
"yea,! Preeya Rose!"  
  
"pretty!"   
  
"yeah, I'd better be going, she'll be waking up soon!"  
  
"OK, I'll tell Abby you came down!"  
  
"thanks, bye!"  
  
"bye, and congratulations!" she replies as I get in to the lift  
  
I smile to myself, Abbys alright and I have a beautiful daughter and the best wife I could have dreamed of!  
  
Neelas just waking up as I go into her room, she smile at me "where have you been?" she asks  
  
"I went to see how Abby was doing!"  
  
"God yea, how is she?" she asks looking worried, she had been quite close to Abby, closer than I ever was.  
  
"she should be OK" she looks relieved "they had to remove one of her kidneys and repair a hole in her stomach but she'll be fine!"  
  
"thats great!" Preeya wakes up and starts winging, I take her over to Neelaand watch, smiling, as she comforts her  
  
"what?"   
  
"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have such a beautiful wife and daughter!" she giggles as I lean over to hug her and kiss her.   
  
R&R  
  
if I don't get any reviews then I'll just do one more chapter to finish as I didn't get any for my last chapter!!! =( 


	9. Leaving

Chapter 9  
  
Leaving  
  
A/N. Thanks for your reviews, I thought you had given up on me!   
  
Abby's POV  
  
I'm so bored of being stuck here, in bed for 1 1/2 weeks, no walking around, nothing to do! Elizabeth said that I should be able to go in a week! I can't wait! At least I have had lots of visitors, John is here almost all the time hes not working, I have to beg him to go home! Its not that I don't enjoy his company, I love it, but he needs to look after himself! Susan has come a few times, shes split up with Pratt, why she ever went out with him I'll never know! Luca has come once with Sarah, they brought a huge bunch of flowers! Neela and Gallant came to see me with their baby, Preeya.  
  
The door opens and Elizabeth walks in, "hey"  
  
"hi" I reply  
  
"how you feeling?" she asks  
  
"much better, when will I be allowed out?" I know I already know the answer but I keep asking, I don't know why!  
  
"how many times do you have to ask me that?"  
  
"sorry!"  
  
"don't worry, you're doing really well, so perhaps in a few days!"  
  
I smile at her "I can't wait to get out of here! I don't think I've ever been so bored, even when Maggie took Eric and I to that Model Railway festival, there was about 3 sets but she insisted that we stayed all day!" Elizabeth laughs as her pager goes off   
  
"ER?" I ask  
  
"how did you guess!"  
  
"my amazing psychic powers! How long you on for?"  
  
"well it was meant to be 5 minuets but looks like longer now!" she grimaces!  
  
"poor you! You had better go!"  
  
"yeah, see you later!"  
  
"good luck!" I shout as she leaves the room.  
  
2 days later   
  
Luca comes in, he looks like hes been crying! Luca, Cry?  
  
"Hey, whats up?" I ask him as he sits down next to my bed  
  
"Sarahs gone!"  
  
"what do you mean gone?"   
  
"she left!"  
  
(Luca's Flashback)  
  
"Luca, can I talk to you?"  
  
"yeah, sure! What is it?"  
  
"well, I just wanted to tell you, that, well, God this is hard! I have decided to go back to England!" shes crying now, I'm speechless  
  
"What? Why?" I manage to stammer  
  
"Ever since what happened to Abby I've been thinking, I can't stay here! I moved to America to get away from everything, to feel safe! But, well, I can't stay, I'm sorry Luca!" she turns round and walks away  
  
"wait! I yell after her, now I'm angry "Why didn't you go straight away, why wait? Why didn't you tell me!" I'm crying now, Me? Crying? The last time I cried was when Dani died! I was fine when all the others left!  
  
"look, i told Dr Weaver straight away but she wouldn't let me go until she found a replacement and I didn't tell you, well, because I knew it would be hard to say good bye, so..." she trailed off, I hug her she pulls away after a few moments  
  
"I'm sorry, good bye Luca!"  
  
she turns round, and walks away, I just stand there!   
  
(back to the present)  
  
"God, I'm so sorry Luca!"  
  
he smiles at me, hes on the verge off tears again  
  
"I have to go!" he says as he gets up quickly  
  
"Look, Luca, I know how hard it is! And well I really am sorry!"  
  
"I know you are Abby!" with that he leaves  
  
i feel so sorry for him, hes been through loads! Living through a war, his wife and children dying, and loads of terrible relationships, that were never meant to be, including me! But there was something about Sarah and him, he genuinely loved her, she loved him! When we were together neither of us really loved each other, I was in denial of my feelings for Carter and he was still upset about Dani and wanted someone there!  
  
I hope he'll be OK!  
  
Carter suddenly burst in  
  
"great news!" hes grinning  
  
"what?"  
  
"well, I just bumped into Elizabeth and she said that you should be allowed out today, she said that she'll be up in a minuet!"  
  
"OH my God, thats great!"  
  
"yeah, and Kerry said that I can have a week off of work as well!"  
  
"thats great, but... she wants me back in a week?"  
  
"yeah, you'll be fine, she said that you can just do minor traumas if you want!"  
  
"OK, but, well, it sounds strange but I kinda just want to get back to normal!"  
  
"I know what you mean! But you have a hole week of just me 'till then!" he leans over to kiss me as I giggle. Elizabeth walks in   
  
"sorry, am I interrupting something?"  
  
"no" we both reply sightly embarrassed!  
  
"I'm guessing that Carter told you that you are going to be discharged today?"  
  
"yeah, he did!"  
  
"OK, I'll just do a few final checks then your ready to go!"  
  
½ hours later  
  
Carter and I are in the lift, I'm going home I think to myself!  
  
"you ready?" Carter asks  
  
"for what?"   
  
"well, to get out of this building you have to go through the ER!" I think for a bit  
  
"we could find a fire escape!"  
  
"their all alarmed!"  
  
"Damn! the ER will have to do then!"  
  
I smile at him, he has the most beautiful eyes. He leans over an kisses me. Then the lift stops, we seperate, I must look dissapointed because he whispers "we'll carry on later if you want!" I smile at him again!  
  
It was quiet in the ER, well there weren't any patients! Probably a first! So everyone was around the front desk, watching Pratt and Jerry playing hockey! Susan was the first to see us, she wasn't paying much attention to the game, "hey" she says quietly as she come over  
  
"hi" we reply in unison  
  
"shhhh, everyone will notice you!"  
  
"yeah, well, we're kinds stuck, the entrance is kinda blocked!" it was being used as a goal!  
  
"good point!"  
  
"I take it Weavers not here then!" Carter butts in  
  
"actually shes supporting Jerry over there!"  
  
"what!" we both say a little too loudly Dr Chen turns round and spots us and shouts "Abby!"  
  
everyone turns round and comes over to us!  
  
"well at least the entrances not blocked!" Carter whispers in my ear!  
  
Suddenly an ambulance draws up and someone comes out  
  
"MVA, 3 major, 1 DOA!"  
  
"right, come on every one!" Susan commands! Everyone moves out to the Ambulance bay, everyone except Jerry and Frank who go back to eating Donuts!   
  
"noes your chance, bet you've never been so glad to see a trauma!"  
  
"well, no acctually!" we reply "see you later!"  
  
John puts his arm round me "that wasn't too bad now was it?" he whispers I giggle Frank must have noticed  
  
"Don't forget shes just got out of hospital, don't be too rough!" he winks, this just makes us both laugh as we walk out to his Jeep.  
  
Carters POV.  
  
"what you thinking about?"   
  
"what?" she was really deep in thought!  
  
"you're thinking about something, what?"  
  
"the wedding!"  
  
"what about it?"  
  
"everything, when, where and mainly how big!"  
  
"well, what do you want?"  
  
"well, I want in kinda soon, I don't know where and well, I can't decide if I want a big one or not. My one with Richard was quite a big deal, you know, loads of guests expensive venue for the reception ecetra! So, well, I don't know!"  
  
"right, well, I was kinda hoping for a HUGE celebration with the whole of my family and everyone from the fund ecetra!" I joke  
  
"OK, well, why don't we have an average one, relatives and friends, your mansion for the reception!" (A/N. Carter kept the mansion)  
  
"yeah, but what about the ceremony?"  
  
"I don't know, I kinda wanted it outside somewhere!"  
  
"well, we had better do it soon while the weathers so nice! What about, the park?"  
  
"no, to public!"  
  
"ummm, my garden?"  
  
"yeah, that would be nice!" I smile at her as I help her out of the car shes so beautiful, I don't know why I ever let her go! "what you thinking about?"   
  
"I was thinking about how beautiful you are!" I lean forward and kiss her. It starts to rain, she pulls away.  
  
"I think we should go inside"  
  
Please R&R, again, if i have no reviews then I will do one chapter to finish off! please review coz I have a really good Idea for the next chapter, if you review you'll find out what it is, if you don't I'll miss it out!  
  
Special thanks to Carby6 for reviewing my last chapter! 


	10. Back Again, Forever

Chapter 10  
  
Back Again, Forever  
  
A/N. Thanks for reviewing, I'm changing the past a bit in this one, Mark Greene never died. And Elizabeth never married him and Ella doesn't exist! The lyrics are from the song 'holding out for a hero' (Jennifer Saunders Fairy Godmother version) Also sorry if I haven't got Marks personality right but I didn't watch ER when he was in it =O so I'm taking it from other FanFictions!  
  
Set about 2 weeks after the last chapter.  
  
Susan's POV  
  
# Where have all the good men gone, and where are are all the Gods, wheres the street wise Herculise to fight the rising odds. Isn't there a wight knight upon a fiery steed. Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need. (hit it) I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night, hes gota be strong and hes got to be fast and hes...#  
  
Everyones so happy, Abby and Carter are engaged and getting married in 4 weeks! Gallant and Neela have a child, Luka and Sam are married.  
  
# Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasies somewhere just beyond my reach is someone reaching back for me racing all the thunder and rising with the heat its gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!#  
  
I start thinking of the past, of Mark, I loved him, he loved me, he didn't tell me until just before he left to go back to Hawaii. I never told him!  
  
# and when the mountains reach the heavens above and when the lightning splits the sea i can swear that theres someone somewhere watching me through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood i can feel his approach like a fire in my blood...#  
  
I turn the radio off and the TV on, its the news "and now to our reporter at Hawaii General Hospital" thats where Mark is "I'm here at Hawaii General Hospital after the explosion yesterday morning" Oh my God, Mark! " there have been many fatalities including 50 school children, 70 adults and 4 doctors. The names of the victims haven't been released as the family's are still being told." Oh my god, I hope Marks OK, I sit there just staring at the TV, not paying attention to what the reporters saying, then theres a knock on the door, I slowly get up, sill in shock I go to open the door. All the shock from seeing the news report vanishes as the shock of seeing whos standing there takes over!  
  
"Mark!" I manage to say eventualy, I have so many feeling coming back to me! I never really let go of him, I still love him!   
  
"Hi Susan" I throw my arms round him, I'm relieved that hes not dead. He looks slightly take aback but returns the hug!  
  
"Come in!" I say. He comes in and sits on the sofa "so you heard about the explosion!"  
  
"just found out!" I start to cry   
  
"whats wrong?" he says as I sit down next to him and hug him again  
  
"I thought you were dead! I was so worried that I'd never get to see you again and tell you how I felt about you!" he looks at me inquisitively, I carry on "Mark, when you left you told me that you loved me" hes crying too "and well what I never told was that, well, I loved you too! And well, since you left I've been in a few relationships and, well, I just ended up getting hurt, I just ended up arguing with them..." he puts his finger to my lips to silence me.  
  
" your probably wondering why I came back?" I nod in answer "well, after the explosion I relised how easily I could have died, and never seen you again, I came back because of you, I still love you and I doubt that I will ever stop loving you! I came back to be with you!" I look at him, into those beautiful brown eyes, we lean forward and kiss. When we finally part I ask  
  
"so, where are you staying?"   
  
"at a hotel in central Chicago"  
  
"well, why don't you stay here, its Probably not much nicer and Probably louder but, I'll be here.."  
  
"yeah, sure, just one thing, what do you mean noisier?"  
  
"well, the people above me like to play heavy metal until like 1am and the people next to me are constantly arguing!"  
  
"wow!"  
  
"yeah, do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"no, why don't I go and get my stuff, you can order a pizza or something and I'll be back soon!"  
  
"OK" we both get up and he kisses me quickly then goes.  
  
I order the pizza, it'll be round in 10 minuets  
  
I pick up the phone, and phone Abby  
  
"John Carter speaking, who is it?"  
  
"Hi, John, its Susan, is Abby there?"  
  
"oh hi, yeah, she is, I'll just get her..........Susan?  
  
"yeah, hi, how are you?"  
  
"I'm OK, what about you, have you seen whats happened in Hawaii?"  
  
"yeah, thats kinda why I'm phoning!"  
  
"Oh my God, has something happened to Mark?"  
  
"nope!"  
  
"then why are you phoning about that?"   
  
"well, I was just watching the news and there was a knock at the door, it was Mark!"  
  
"Oh My God! How is he?"  
  
"hes fine!"  
  
"do you know why he came back?"  
  
"well, he said that it was because that, well, he said that he came back for me, and well we kinda kissed and hes just gone to get his things from his hotel so he can stay here!"  
  
"WOW, Susan, thats great, so how far?"  
  
"what tonight? I'm not that much of a slut!"  
  
"Really" Abby Jokes "no sorry, look, I'll leave you to it!"  
  
"OK, I'll see you at work tomorrow!"  
  
"OK, bye!"  
  
,just as I put the phone down Mark gets back.  
  
"that was quick" I say walking over to him and putting my arms round his waist, he doesn't say anything, just kisses me on the top of my head.   
  
The pizza arrives and we sit eating it catching up with each other, as we finish I ask the question  
  
"so....how long are you staying for?" "well, forever I hope!" I kinda guessed that this was the case   
  
"you coming back to County?" Please say yes!  
  
"well, yes, BUT" theres always a 'but' "you'll have to tell me all the gossip!"  
  
"Deal!" we shake on it and he leans forward to kiss me.   
  
"stay" i whisper  
  
"I'm not going anywhere! I just got my stuff from my hotel!" he sounds confused  
  
"no, I mean, stay here, live with me!" he looks surprised  
  
"what...isn't it a bit soon?"   
  
"well, yes but, I love you and I think you love me so well, it just feels right!"  
  
"I do love you, and I know what you mean! I'll stay!"  
  
"really!" i can't believe it! "yes!" we kiss again, I don't want this moment to end, but I have to b at work by 6am!  
  
I pull away,   
  
"I have to be at work by 6!"  
  
"ohhh"   
  
"yeah, I know, but Kerry will kill me if I'm late!"  
  
"what, even if you bring County's best doctor back?"  
  
"yeah, well, you know Kerry, and anyway, its bees so busy this week!"  
  
"OK!" he smiles "do you mind if I go for a walk, I haven't seen Chicago for so long?"  
  
"sure!"  
  
"I'll be back soon!"  
  
he leans over and kisses me goodnight.  
  
R&R, same as last time, no reviews=one more chapter! 


	11. you may kiss the Bride!

Chapter 11  
  
"you may kiss the bride!"  
  
A/N. Sorry for the confusion with Susan's relationships! Just to clarify shes with Mark now! Thanks for your reviews I'd never have noticed if you didn't point it out!  
  
Sorry I haven't updated for AGES! I'm going on holiday next week but I'll try to get the next chapter uo before then!  
  
Thanks to Reviewers!  
  
Nicole: Sam was there all the time, Luka just wasn't dating her!  
  
Carby6: Yeah, sorry about the Susan thing, I have changed the chapters where shes with Chuck, sorry about the confusion!  
  
4 weeks later  
  
(Abby, Susan, and Sam are drinking coffee the morning after Abby's hen night at Sam's flat, Alex is with one of his friends)  
  
Abby's POV   
  
I can't believe I'm doing this! After all the shit with John I can't believe I'm getting married to him!   
  
"what you thinking about?" Susan asks, I'm glad that Mark came back and they got together, there both so happy!  
  
"Should I be doing this?" I look at her, at this point Sam, my other brides maid, looks up shocked  
  
"what? Your doubting if you should spend the rest of you life with Carter?"  
  
"well, yeah, after all thats happened with Kem and everything else!" they both sigh and look at each other knowingly "what?"  
  
"Look Abby, I understand why your doubtful but, you and John got through everything, it may not have been easy but you sill did it! Doesn't that kinda tell you that your meant to be together?" she has a point!  
  
"OK, your right!" I look at the clock, only 4 hours to go and we haven't even started to get ready "god, we had better start getting ready!" Sam and Susan look at the clock  
  
"yeah, look Abby, one question. Is Maggie coming today?" Susan asks, I look down at my empty cup "Does she even know you are getting married?"  
  
"umm, no" I say quietly. Susan looks shocked  
  
"but why, shes your Mum!" now its Sam's turn to look shocked  
  
"you haven't even told your own Mother your getting married?" she exclames  
  
"you don't know Maggie!" I reply, I don't like where this is going!  
  
"no, but, well, I heard people talking after, well, you know." yes I do! "and well, I just want to know if its just hospital gossip or if its true!" I look at Susan, I can tell it wasn't her! She met Maggie once when she was off her meds. it wasn't a good experience for her!  
  
"OK" I take a deep breath "what have you heard?"  
  
"well" Sam looks uncomfortable now "that she Bi-polar and and alcoholic and that your brother is too but he won't take his meds. And that you had to raise him" she avoids my eyes.  
  
"OK, what you heard is true, Maggie is Bi-polar as is Eric, Maggie wouldn't take her meds. And was an alcoholic but shes better now, got her life back on track, Eric...well, you saw him. And yes, I did have to raise him!"  
  
Sam looks shocked "Wow!" she says "I'm sorry Abby!"  
  
"its OK,!" we sit in silence   
  
"come on, lets get ready, we don't have long!" Susan says after a while,   
  
"I'll just wash these up" Sam says walking over to the sink with the mugs. Susan and I make our way to the bedroom  
  
"did you have to bring Maggie up in front of her?" I ask   
  
"sorry, I thought she knew, after what happened!"   
  
"she didn't though!" I'm starting to get angry with her  
  
"look, I'm sorry! Don't get angry, this is meant to be the best day of your life!" she hugs me, as Sam walks in  
  
"come on then, you two" she seems to have got over the shock, or is just very good at hiding it "how you doing you hair Abby?"  
  
"well, I don't know! Probably something easy that I can do!" Susans not that good at it, she managed to burn part of my hair off with some straighteners!  
  
"let me do it!" Sam says, "I used to work as a hair dresser, kinda!" Susan and I look at her, shocked  
  
"what, it was like a summer job, I started as a coffee maker and then, they gave me a bit of training!"  
  
I looks at Susan, it looks like we're thinking the same, Sam, a hairdresser!  
  
"OK, what do you need then?" I say, still shocked  
  
"go and have a shower, I'll do Susan's while you do that!"   
  
"OK"   
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
I come out of the shower with a towel wrapped round my head, Sam is still doing Susan's hair, it looked really nice, I think she had put the front bits up and was tonging the bottom layer. I went and sat on the bed.  
  
"how you going to have yours?"  
  
"ummm...probably the same, yours will be different though!"  
  
"OK, it looks really nice by the way!" Sam smiles   
  
"So Sam" Susan says "do you have any other unknown talents?"  
  
"no, I can just do hair, well, kinda any way!" We sit in silence for a bit "right, thats you finished, Abby your turn!" I sit down on the chair in front of the mirror where Susan was sitting "No, Abby, you can't see it 'till I've finished!" she says moving the chair away from the mirror. I sit with my back to the mirror. I look at the clock, 3 hours! As I sit there we chat about things, work, past relationships, that sort of thing!  
  
"right, there you go!" Sam exclaims I turn round and look in the mirror, shes curled it all and twisted the front bits back and secured it with a glittery clip.  
  
"it looks beautiful Sam, thank-you!" Sam smiles and Susan walks over to a box  
  
"theres one thing missing!" She says as she brings the box over and takes out a diamond tiara "thats better!" she says as she places it on my head. I'm shocked , Sam notices   
  
"its from Carter, he gave it to me to give it to you today!" she says  
  
"WOW!" I don't know what else to say  
  
"your so lucky, Abs!" Susan says "Johns a great guy!"  
  
"and rich!" Sam adds, we all start laughing!  
  
"hey...look at the time you two!" Susan says. "we only have 2 hours!"  
  
"oh God!" I say as I walk over to the wardrobe and get my dress out, Sam and Susan look shocked!  
  
"thats beautiful!" Sam gasps. I forgot they haven't seen it yet.  
  
"wow!" It's strapless and made of chiffon with beads making flower patterns round the top, waist and hem. I smile at them  
  
"you'll have to help me get into it though!"  
  
"OK, come on, get it on!" Susan says impatiently  
  
"OK OK, calm down!"  
  
"sorry, I can't wait to see you in it!" she grins!  
  
I take my clothes off and slip into the dress, Susan walks behind me and zips up the back.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful Abby!" Sam says   
  
"yeah, come on, lets get some make-up on you!" Susan says getting out a huge make-up box out "come on, sit!" she commands. I sit on the bed.  
  
"when are you two going to get ready, we only have 1 hour 45 minutes!"  
  
"after your ready, your the priority!" Sam says. i know I'm not going to win against them!  
  
"I'll only put a bit on, I know how much you don't like too much!" What would I do without Susan?  
  
After about 10 minutes she sits back and holds a mirror up "done!"  
  
"thanks Susan, it looks great!" she did only put a bit on, black eye-liner, a bit of blusher, some dark-ish red lipstick and gloss and glittery eyeshadow I don't know how it could take her so long to put that on!  
  
"come on, you two get ready!" I sit on the bed as Sam and Susan go put their dresses on, we spend the rest of the time talking until we hear a horn outside, we go down and waiting for us is a white Limo. I turn to look at Susan whos grinning!  
  
"you knew about this, didn't you?"  
  
"maybe!" they both reply as we get in to drive across Chicago to Johns mansion.  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
Carters POV  
  
(set at the same time in Carters Mansion, 2 hours before the wedding, Luka is Carters best man)  
  
I can't believe this is finally happening! I was stupid before, I should have proposed,I shouldn't have gone to Africa. If I'd stayed here I wouldn't have met Kem and she wouldn't have got pregnant! But if I never met her would I be with Abby now? Would I have relised my feelings for her? I think it has kinda helped her though! I mean would she have gone back to Med. School if it wasn't for me? I'm surprised she took me back! I loved her, and, well, she loved me even when I was such a bastard towards her, she took me back, gave me another chance, let me be happy again, I suppose when I told her, showed her that letter I thought she'd reject me!   
  
"hey Carter, what are you thinking about?" Luka says interrupting my thoughts  
  
"oh, nothing, just the past really!"  
  
"what, like Kem?" why did I tell him? Hes just going to ask loads of questions  
  
"yeah, kinda, and other things!" please don't ask any more questions  
  
"like what?" damn!  
  
"well, why I let her go before, why I went to Africa and met Kem!" I look into my coffee.  
  
"look, Carter, your with Abby now, I know its hard but forget about Kem!" oh, that sounds easy! "look, I forgot about Dani, well, I didn't forget her, thats imposable, but I have moved on with Sam! You do that with Abby. You won't completely forget Kem, how could you? You'll always remember her, but forget about your relationship with her! Just think about Abby! Think about the future!" he's got a point, I am with Abby now and in 2 hours I'll be her husband!  
  
"OK, Luka, your right!" he looks proud of himself "come on, we only have 2 hours, lets go get changed!"  
  
"yeah, you excited?"  
  
"yeah, I am!" I'm glad I'm doing this, it was good to talk to Luka, hes been through almost the same thing, well, his wife and kids died, not quite the same but he lost someone he loved but he got over it. I know I wasn't married to Kem, but I thought I would be with her forever, I'm glad she left! I wouldn't be this happy if she hadn't!  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
Abby's POV  
  
'Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening! I'm marrying John Carter!' I think as I walk down the isle, well, path in between the rows of chairs, with Susan and Sam behind me, I can see Carter standing next to the vicar with Luka behind him. As I get up to the alter we catch each others eye, he looks beautiful, so smart in that suit, not that I've never seen him in a suit, but, he looks different, I'm not sure how though!   
  
"would the best man bring the rings forward   
  
"do you, Abigail Margorie Lockhart take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" the vicar asks 'God yes!' I think, but give the traditional answer  
  
"I do!"   
  
"and do you John Truman the 3rd take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"then I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"  
  
R&R! 


	12. Moving Fast

Chapter 12  
  
Moving Fast!  
  
A/N: thanks for your reviews! If any of you want to see a picture of Abbys dress just E-mail me at and I'll send you a pic(no, I didn't design it, I got a picture of the internet!) Sorry I haven't updated but I hadn't finished this chapter before I went on holiday!  
I promise to update quicker now, however I think there will only be a few more chapters (possibly only 1)  
Anna  
  
Susan's POV The Wedding reception.  
  
Abby looks so happy with Carter, they deserve it, they have been through a lot but they made it, their meant to be together! I'm glad, my two best friends are both happy after ages of being unhappy!  
"hey honey, here" he hands me a drink and kisses my cheek, hes so sweet! "what were you thinking about?" "Abby and Carter, how its good that their happy now!" he nods in agreement "yeah, but there not the only ones!" he whispers in my ear and then kisses my neck, he knows it get me every time!  
I giggle as the DJ says "Right, time for all couples to dance, get on the floor for this next song!" "come on, that includes us!" I say getting up, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor! "do we have to!" he moans "yes, we do!" he looks disgruntled "what?" "I can't dance,!" I laugh at him "come on, it will only be a slow one!" "FINE, but I'll only dance to the next song then thats it!" he says in mock anger "OK!" i kiss him "you get more of that the more you dance with me!" I look at him with puppy dog eyes, the ones that always get him!  
"now, how can I resist that!" he kisses me back as the song changes to 'If I Never Knew You' from Pocahontas, we step closer, and start swaying, my head on his shoulder.  
  
# If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be.  
And if I never held you, I would never have a clue.  
How, at last, I'd find in you the missing part of you In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear in your eyes So dry your eyes And I'm so grateful to you.  
I'd have lived my whole life through Lost forever, If I never knew you #  
  
"I'd never have thought that I'd be doing this!" Marks says suddenly "doing what?" I'm confused "standing here, dancing with you, I shouldn't have gone, I was just running away! Making it easy for my self! I'm sorry Susan, I shouldn't have left..." I place my finger on his lips "look, Mark, it was my fault we weren't together, I didn't tell you how I felt about you!" "no Susan" hes crying, so am I "I knew you liked me, I shouldn't have left, its my fau..." I place my finger on his lips again.  
"Mark, that was the past, we're together now, what happened happened! We can't change that, stop thinking about the past, just the future!" I kisses him "OK, just the future!" he kisses me "I'll be back soon!" with that he kisses me again and walks off. I go and sit down. Where did he go? Abby comes over.  
"you OK?" she must have noticed my red eyes "yeah......fine!" "then why have you been crying?" "umm....just something Mark said, thats all, its OK now!" "what did he say?" she sounds concerned "that he shouldn't have gone, he shouldn't have left me, that it was his fault that we weren't together before!" she looks confused "so where did he go?" "I don't know! He just took off, saying he'll be back soon!" "strange" I nod in agreement! "your happy with him?" "yeah, its just a shame it took so long!" "yeah, I know what you mean!" after a pause "hey, looks, Susan, thanks!" "for what?" I ask, confused!  
"just, everything, supporting me, being there, everything!" she smiles "hey what are friends for!" I hug her "look, Marks back!" she says as he walks over "I'll leave you alone!" "hey!" he comes up behind me and kisses my neck!  
"hey, where'd you go?" "ahhh, thats for me to know and you to find out!" "ohhh, please tell me!" "nope!" I open my mouth to complain but he just kisses me. We sit there talking for a bit then go and dance, he says hes bad at it but hes actually really good!  
  
(2hours later)  
  
We just got home, our home, Mark is acting as if nothing happened! He goes and makes coffee then sits on the sofa with me and turns on the T.V. I really want to know where he went! I don't know why I don't just ask him! We're in a relationship, there shouldn't be any secrets! "what you thinking about?" he asks, I suppose this is the time to tell him!  
"well, I was wondering where you went earlier!" "well, as I said, for me to know and you to find out!" he says mysteriously "tell, me, please!" "OK, give me a mo!" I nod, as he disappears into our bedroom after about a minute he reappears, nothings changed, he still looks the same! He comes over to the sofa and kneels down in front of me and takes a a small box out of his pocket.  
"Susan, I know that we have only been together for 4 weeks but, well, this just feels right! So Susan Lewis, will you marry me?" I'm shocked, it is very soon, but hes right, it does feel right!  
"Mark Greene!" I'm crying now "I accept!" he puts the ring on my finger, hes crying now as well! As we kiss he pulls away "I was so scared you'd say no!" I laugh at him!  
"no, your right it is kinda soon, but well, I know what you mean, it does feel right!" he kisses me again vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv OK, only one more chapter left! Don't worry I will start on another one soon (probably Cordarno) 


	13. Rumors

Chapter 13

Rumors

A.N:

Sorry it took sooo long for me to update, but I went on holiday and then my computer had to be reinstalled! But here it is, the last chapter!

( sorry there hasn't been much drama in it! But I hope you enjoyed it!

Abby's POV (a few weeks later)

I'm never going on holiday again! We got back form our 2 week honeymoon in France, which Kerry gladly let us have, to find that we have been assigned the Graveyard shift for a week! This is our last one then we have a day off then we are back to normal shifts, and tonight has been the worst! We have had a gang shooting where we had 3 GSW and 1 MVA with 5 casualties and on top of that having a full waiting room to get through! Theres still 3 hours left, and we have managed to clear the waiting room and I have finally got to sit down and think! Rumors are going round that Susan and Mark are engaged, I'm happy for them, they deserve to be together, I know how happy marriage can make you, and they both deserve to be happy! Just as I was thinking this they walk through the door.

"hi, we felt sorry for you and decided to cover the rest of your shift!" Susan says happily

I look at them shocked "your joking!"

"Nope" Mark replies "we felt sorry that you had to work 7 graveyard shifts in a row so decided to cover your last few hours!"

"So whats been going on?" Susan asks

"well, we had a gang shooting, 3 GSWs 2 survived and a MVA 5 people all survived" Susan looks shocked "and we just finished clearing out the 40 odd people in the waiting room!"

"is that all?" Mark asks

"I think so, oh, and congratulations on the engagement by the way!"

"you know?" Susan asks shocked!

"yeah, Frank told me, why, it it a secret?" I tease them

"of course not!" Susan replies "we just wanted to tell you our selves, thats all!"

"OK, well Congratulations, I'd better go and find John before some huge trauma comes in!"

"ok, see you later!" Susan replies

"yeah, and thanks for this!"

"its OK!" Mark replies "what are friend for!" I smile at them as I leave the room to go in search for John. If I know him I'm guessing he'd be asleep! I was right! He was asleep in exam 5. Just as we leave 2 ambulances draw up.

"we left just in time" he whispers in my ear

"yep! Now lets go home before us Susan spots that we're still here!" we walk off as he puts his arm round me.

"I love you!" I whisper

"I love you too!" he replies kissing me on my head

"d'you wanna walk home?" I ask "past the river?"

"OK" he answers simply

after a while I ask some thing that been nagging me for a while.

"John, do you want to have children?" he looks shocked, well, I know he has always wanted kids but after Kem, he might have changed his mind!

He stops and looks at me "yes! Why d'you ask?"

"well, I've been thinking that, well, you know I didn't really want to have children in case I passed on the disease, but well, if we had a child, I'd love the child whatever, the only thing is, I don't want to put the child through what I went through with Maggie!"

"look Abby, I understand, but, look, you don't have the disease, and if you don't have it, theres a small chance that, if we had one, our child would have it!"

"your right!" I hug him

"so, do you want children?"

"yes, theres just one other thing!" shall I tell him about the abortion?

"whats that?" he asks cheerfully. I have to tell him!

"well, I had an abortion!" he looks shocked, I can;t look him in the eye.

"when, who?" he manages to stutter after a while

"just before Richard and I got divorced, he never wanted kids, and I was in med. school and I didn't think I was ready, it was the only option, except for adoption, but I was worried I wouldn't be able to go through with it after I had the baby!" he just looks at me. "I'm sorry John, I should have told you before!" I'm crying now.

"but, who knows?"

"well, only Maggie and Sam, and now you!"

"not Susan or anyone?"

"no!" I look down at my feet

"look, Abby, its OK, I still love you, I just wish you'd said! Did anyone know about it while you had it done?" I look down again "you didn't tell anyone?"

"no, I told Maggie after a while, but no one at the time!"

"look, Abby, I don't care! Lets just go home and not discuss this again. However I do have one question. Why did you tell Sam and not Susan?"

"well, I asked how Alex was and well, we ended up talking about that sort of thing and I just sort of said it!" we stand in each others arms for a moment then he kisses my head and says

"OK, lets go home!"

I'm so lucky to be married to him, he didn't get at all cross and he understood! I just wish we didn't have to go through a load of crap to get here!

1 month later

"John!" I yell at him

"Yeah" he turns round

"you ready for a break?"

"yeah, 5 minuets! "

"OK, see you at the front desk!"

"OK" he calls over his shoulder I go and get my coat- its freezing out side- then go and wait by the desk. Susan comes over.

"what you looking so happy about?" she asks me, "you've still got 6 hours left!

"nothing!" I answer sing-songaly. Shes about to ask me again when John comes up behind me

"you ready then?" he asks me

"yeah, you'll need a coat out there!" I warn him

"I'll be fine! I'm strong and hard, I don't feel the cold!" I laugh at him "hey what was that for?" I laugh again and walk off, he follows "no really, don't you think I'm hard?" by this time we reach the doors, they open "shit" he exclaims "your right, but it wasn't this cold when we got here!"

"no, thats because it wasn't midnight when we got here!"

"good point!" he starts to run off to the cafe opposite, I walk behind. When we get there hes already ordered 2 coffees and he passes one to me as I sit down.

"no thinks!" I say putting the coffee down.

"you, Abby, are turning down a cup of coffee in the middle of a 12 hour shift? You feeling OK?" he asks. I nod yes. "then why don't you want the cof..." he stops mid-sentence "unless your....your not. Are you?" I nod, yes, again. "oh my God, we're having a baby?" he asks

"yes!" I say aloud this time, he's speechless as he leans over and kisses me.

"so, when did you find out?" he says eventually.

"this morning, when you went to the shop."

"and you only told me now?"

"yes, well, I was kinda shocked at the time! And I wanted to make it special!"

"so this was special?"

"yes, this was the place you told me you loved me!" he smiles.

"we should be getting back!" he nods in agreement. As we get to the doors I ask

"when are we going to tell them?" he asks

"why don't we wait?"

"ok"

"you don't think its a good idea?" we're in the hospital now.

"i just want to tell people myself, and I'm sure you do!"

"OK, I understand!" he kisses the top of my head as we walk into the lounge

"hey!" Susan greets us "where have you two been?"

"oh, just getting something to drink!" Carter replies from his locker

"And Susan?" I have to tell her first, shes my best friend.

"yeah" she replies

"we have something to tell you!" by this time Carter has come over to me and Susans giving me querying looks "I'm pregnant!" I finish. She looks shocked

"but I thought....."

"i know, I decided I did want a child!"

"hey, congratulations you two!" she comes over and hugs us.

"hey whats going on?" Sam just entered the room

"nothin.." I start but Susan interrupts me.

"Abbys pregnant!"

"Susan!" I say sharply.

"Oh my God. Congratulations!" Sam hugs now!

"OK, look, I know what you two are like!" Carter says seriously "I know how much you gossip, so, please don't tell anyone!"

"OK, we promise!" they say in unison and walk out.

A few hours later

"hey Abby Congratulations!" Weaver yells at me. That must have been the 5th person that said that to me. Should have known Sam and Susan would tell someone.

"Abby, wait up!" Carter yells, I turn round

"hey!" I reply

"why did we trust them not to tell anyone?" I laugh at him

"I didn't trust them, I know they'd tell everyone! I don't know what you were thinking!" he puts his arm round me.

OK, I suppose I didn't trust them and telling them not to tell anyone was a mistake!"

"yep!" I kiss him "it does make life a lot easier though!" he looks at me questioningly "I mean, we don't have to go through the whole 'but I thought you didn't want a baby' thing, they'd have covered that!"

"yeah, good point!" he looks at his watch "we've only got 5 minuets, lets go!"

"good idea"

"hey, Jerry!" Carter yells "we're off!"

"hang on a minuet! You've still got 5 minuets left!" he replies

"look, Jerry, its only 5 minuets! And we haven't had a call from the Paramedics, have we?" that should have worked, well it does normally!

"yeah, but what are we going to do with all this food?"he asks as all the other staff jump out from behind the desk and shouts

"Congratulations!"

"Susan" John says menacingly.

"OK, OK, I shouldn't have told anyone but, you know what I'm like! Don't kill me!!!"

"OK, yes I do know what your like, and I won't tell you anything again!" I say in mock anger

"oh, come on! Have something to eat, then we'll let you go!" Sam yells

"OK, just for you, since you went through the hassle to organize it!" I hug Susan "thanks!" I say to her.

"come on, lets join everyone else!" Susan says happily. I nod in agreement as John puts his hands on my hips, turns me round and pulls me into a kiss, I pull away "we're having a baby!" I whisper

"I know, you happy?" he replies

"yeah, you?"

"yeah!" we kiss again.

OK, thats 'Starting Over' finished!!! Sorry again for the delay in updates! let me know what you think! And thanks for all your reviews!

Anna


End file.
